A Not So British Horror Story
by Prussiasawesomewife
Summary: Sherlock and John want a change from London. While looking for acceptable places sherlock finds a magnificent Victorian house ready for sale. Little do they know what history this house has. There is Johnlock but nothing graphic .
1. That's The One

"How about this one?" John asked turning the laptop screen towards the silent man.

"Mmmmmmm,no," Sherlock said returning his glare to the ceiling.

"Really? I have spent two hours looking at places and none of them have even caught your attention!?" John said exhausted and irritated.

"They're all boring," Sherlock replied looking at the fussing blonde.

Grinding his teeth, John continued scrolling along.

"How about this? It's a nice coop in Greenwich village. The price is pretty reasonable too," John asked, sounding pleased with himself.

"No," Sherlock quickly replied.

"Why the hell not!?" John asked voice rising.

"Greenwich Village is in New one place I wish to never go back to"  
Sherlock stood wrapping his robe around him tighter.

John glared at the detective. Trying to keep his temper.

"Alright, I see I can't choose a house that is right for the both of us. So I'm going to go get a few groceries while _you_ look for houses _you_ like, and when I come back We'll choose from those,"

John jumped up from the couch and all but threw his laptop at the detective. Grabbing his phone he stormed out of their flat.

Watching the door slam shut, Sherlock  
Glanced down to the laptop in his lap.

"Boring," Sherlock said picking it up and taking it over to the kitchen table.

Sliding off a few experiments, he made room for the device. Grabbing the teapot gave them for Christmas,he poured water into it and set it on the stove to boil.

Searching the fridge he found nothing but petri dishes and a few almost empty jars of jam.  
Sighing he sat down at the table and opened the laptop.

"Alright, let's see what I can find," Sherlock mumbled while typing.

Trailer? God no.  
Condos? No.  
Apartments? Possibly.  
Houses? John might like that.

Houses. Let's look at houses.

Clicking a hundreds of pictures popped up.

Let's narrow it down.

Location:  
U.S.  
'New York? No.  
Florida? Too hot and humid.  
Texas? I don't think John wants to learn a second language  
Michigan? Too cold.  
California? ...'

'California, that seems... Interesting.'

Narrowing the options he searched through the endless advertisements.

'Boring.  
Dull.  
No.  
No.  
God no.  
Extremely boring.  
No.'

Getting tired he rested back on the chair. Rubbing his forehead he hunched over the laptop again and scrolled through the pages.

Seeming like forever his eye caught a glimpse of a beauty.

Clicking on the Ad. He grinned to himself.  
This, this is the one.

The kettle whistled loudly and Sherlock went over and poured himself a cup of tea. Looking at the time he poured john a cup too.  
'He should be here...now,'

"Sherlock, I'm home," John said walking into the kitchen with multiple bags on both arms.

"Oh, I see you actually tried to look for some places," John said opening the fridge and putting away some groceries.

"I found one," Sherlock said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Really?" John stopped and stared at him.

"Yes, it's a bit costly but nothing too outrageous for us," the dark haired man replied taking a sip of his tea.

"Can I see?" John asked walking over to the couch, taking a seat by the younger man.

Opening the laptop Sherlock handed it over to John.

It was an old Victorian house.  
Three-story,6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 10,440 square feet, about 1 acre of land, located by Los Angeles.

Los Angeles,

"California?" John asked staring at the screen.

"Hmm, yes. Is there a problem?" Sherlock asked.

"Doesn't that seem a bit too far?" John asked.

"If you're not ready to mo-

"N-no I was just asking," John interrupted.

"Good," Sherlock replied.  
"I wrote down the number to check out the house," he said handing a piece of paper with a name on it to John.

Grabbing the paper he watched Sherlock migrate to the window with his violin.

John checked the time.  
Almost 11 pm.  
So it's about 3 pm over there?  
Dialing the number he waited.

...

"Hello?" A woman's voice asked.

"Ah, yes. I was calling about a house advertisement,"

"I'm guessing it's for the classic old Victorian one?" The woman asked,her voice becoming uneasy.

Brushing it off John replied.

"Yes, that's the one,"

She was silent.

"Well then, I'm Marcy, the agent who will be showing you the lovely house and if I'm lucky give you a great offer for it,"

"Hello Marcy, I'm John Watson and I would be more than happy to discuss  
about the offers," John fumbled around with some papers doodling as they talked.

"The next open house I have is on the 12th of September," Marcy said her typing audible through the phone.

Glancing over at the calendar, John bit his lip.  
It was August 7th.  
He glanced over at Sherlock.

This was the only house Sherlock and him could agree on. Who knows who else would make a deal before them.

"Sir? Are you there?" Marcy asked.

"Y-yes! I'm still here and September the 12th?" He asked

"Yes, that's correct," she answered.

"We'll be there," John said.

"Wonderful! Till then," She chirped.

"Till then," John hanged up.

Sherlock is not going to be happy.

-8

Hey! Haven't been here in a loooooooooong time!

welp over the years I have become apart of different fandoms and right now I'm loving Sherlock and American Horror Story. and doctor who and many others :3

but enjoy and critique is always welcomed!

Xoxo


	2. Farewells and Forts

Hello again! I hope this chapter is a bit longer than the first one.

I apologize for grammar errors that I missed or if the spacing is awkward.

Im typing this up on my phone so I really can't /won't fix tiny details.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy! 3 :)

"What is it," Sherlock said turning around not stopping his playing.

"What? Oh, I just got off the phone to arrange for us to go see the house," John said taking a seat by the fireplace

"Hm," Sherlock hummed turning back around to face the window.

John frowned.

'He knows, he's just playing stupid. I'll have to tell him anyways,'

"Jo-

"Start gathering everything you want to take, We have till September 11th to get over there," John quickly said staring at the dark haired man.

Sherlock's turned around, his face unemotional.

"Very well, start booking the flight tickets," Sherlock said turning back around to the window.

John rolled his eyes

'I need to stop overreacting things,'

Shaking his head John went back to putting up groceries.

~  
August 29,

"John where is my- oh there you are,"  
Sherlock smiled fondly at the skull.  
Picking it up, his find was flooded with Hamlet verses.

"Do you two need some time alone?" John asked looking at the entranced detective.

His attention switched to John.

"Did you tell -

"Yes,"

"And gave Molly the-

"Yes,"

"How about,

"Yes I sent a text to Anderson telling him he was and idiot from you, and sent another message to Mycroft about not eating so much cake,"

John replied, sitting on a box.

The flats usual clutter was now replaced with towers of boxes and bins.

made the boys move the furniture down into the basement and had made Sherlock remove the wallpaper and fill the bullet holes, in hope he would learn not to shoot at walls anymore.  
Moving was something Sherlock put into the  
'Hate almost as much as Anderson'  
category.

He was glad he had John this time to help.

"What time are we supposed to head over there?" asked cleaning up a pile of books Sherlock left unpacked.

"6:30," John replied taping a box shut.

Placing the final box Sherlock jumped up and stood proud of his box fort thing.

"You should be helping me _pack_ the boxes instead of building forts," John said folding a few clothes before placing them in a box.

"But that's boring," Sherlock said searching for his skull again.

"I swear if he says something is boring one more time I'm going to-

"Tea darling?" asked sweetly.

Looking up, John smiled back at her accepting the cup in front of him.

"This may be the last decent cup of tea I'll have until we get a place," John stated taking a sip.

"I bought Sherly a few boxes of lapsang souchong and a couple of jars of red raspberry and gooseberry jam for you," smiled packing up the rest of the clothing into the box and taping it.

"Thank you," Sherlock chimed in, jumping off of the fort to help with the box.

"And don't call me Sherly," he added.

Leaning against the wall Mrs. Hudson sighed.

"On the bright side, when you two are gone this flat is going to sell quick and with high pay too,"

The two men paused for a moment.  
This was there last night in 221B Baker Street. Also the last time to be with the few friends they had.

Checking his watch John broke the silence.

"We should get going its 6:15 already,"

Sherlock hummed in agreement and straightened herself.

~  
The party was better than what they expected.

Sherlock was even interacting with the group.

Lestrade thought I'd be nice to throw a little farewell party the night before the two said goodbye to London.

Though the office was surprisingly a bit crowded.  
John, Lestrade, and Sherlock were shocked to see so many people show up.  
Turns out Sherlock and John weren't hated by all of the police.

Everybody was having a drink,catching up with each other's lives or just chatting away while Sherlock observed them all from a distance.

He began deducting everybody one by one from their breakfast this morning to last weeks events.  
Without thinking his attention went to John.

John,  
A slight smile came to the detectives lips as his head was filled with memories of John.  
He remembered back when he first met the doctor. His limp that seems magically gone now, his amazed eyes when Sherlock first deduced him. The excitement he tried to hide when they went on their first case.

Sherlock chuckled remembering when he saw Johns pale face when looking at his severed head experiment.

Sighing contently,he let his mind run through the beginning of their official relationship. The tabloids and gossipers at the office had a field day when they finally announced their relationship as a couple.  
Glancing at his left hand Sherlock looked at the silver ring.  
He wasn't much for sappy rituals,but it made John happy, and he thought of it more as a  
"Back off he's mine," sign than anything else.

So distracted with his thoughts of John, He didn't notice Molly sneak up by him.

"It's your last day here, shouldn't you be spending your time with the ones you care about?" Molly asked giving a small smile.

His mind snapped back.  
Looking over at Molly he examined her.

She wore a light green mid-thigh length dress that had a cute lacy ribbon around the waist line. She obviously bought it a day ago for the occasion.  
Her makeup matched the dress, light and casual. Her shoes were about two weeks olds. And her hair was,

Sherlock's eyebrows drew in a little.  
She had curled her hair.  
Molly hooper had curled her hair.

It was a bit odd. But he also noticed that she had gotten layers.

"Your hair," Sherlock finally answered.

Molly's confusion showed.

"Oh, yes I got-

"Layers," Sherlock finished.

"Ah, yes," She replied used to Sherlock finishing her sentences.

"It looks, good," Sherlock said giving a tight smile.

"T-thank you," Molly thanked taking a seat by him.

"So where are you two moving to?" She asked trying to avoid another awkward silence.

"California," Sherlock answered.

Molly's smile faltered for a split second.

"Oh, I hear the weather is nice there, if you don't mind the smog," she joked her laughter seeming a bit forced.

"Hm," Sherlock hummed hearing an all too familiar voice approaching the door.

"Oh, hey there Donovan!" One of the policemen greeted waving at her.

Sherlock raised a brow as he noticed Sally wearing something other than black trousers and a blouse.

She waited by the door for a while until a second person strolled in.

"And I thought the stupidity in this room couldn't get any higher," Sherlock sneered glaring at the duo.

About that time,John walked over to Sherlock with two drinks.

"Here, this might help you ease up a bit," He offered handing it over to Sherlock.

Sherlock took it but just stared at it.

"What is it," he asked swirling it around.

John stared at him.

Sherlock looked at him.

"I'm making conversation," he replied.

Donovan and Anderson approached the couple.

"Hey freak, I heard you and your boyfriend were having a farewell party, and I knew I couldn't miss it for the world," Donovan teased taking a sip out of her drink.

"Husband," Sherlock corrected her.

Johns cheeks turned a light pink.

"Oh? So you're the wife?" Anderson gave a small snicker.

"What did I say about talking aloud Anderson?" Sherlock hissed.

And so it began,insults were thrown left and right between them until the two used all of them up.

"Alright, are they out of your system now?" John asked.

The two replied with a 'hmph' and Sherlock added a hushed 'idiot'

Nodding John convinced Sherlock to come over and join a few of the men in darts.

Left alone, Molly sat quietly staring at her drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter!

As always I'm doing this on a mobile device so grammar errors will present

but if it's horribly wrong don't hesitate to tell me!

**Happy reading!**

"Thank you again for coming," John thanked waving off the last people to leave.

"Sherlock? Where'd you go?" John asked searching the now empty office.

'Don't tell me he's run off already,' John huffed opening the door to Lestrade's office.

"Lestrade, have you see-

"Not fair!" Lestrade yelled.

"Not my fault," Sherlock grinned.

"John interfered," Lestrade protested

"Fine, one more time," Sherlock replied leaning back on the chair.

John watched the two detectives stare each other down.

"What are you two?-

"Before we leave me and Lestrade are trying to find out who will get that beauty over there," Sherlock pointed to the left of him.

Resting on a chair was a violin case.

"I confiscated it when me and Sherlock first started out," Lestrade added.

"It was a gift from Mycroft," Sherlock's brows furrowed a bit realizing his brother did not show up to the party.

"And the cocaine inside of it was from him too?" Lestrade raised a brow.

"Sherlo-

"I'm clean John," Sherlock reassured the doctor.

"You're welcomed," Lestrade said, a small smirk forming.

"Oh and FYI we took the cocaine out a loooong time ago," a familiar voice said outside the door.

"Shut up Anderson," Sherlock and John replied in unison.

Anderson strolled into the room.

"I thought you left, with Donovan," Lestrade asked casually.

"No," Anderson mumbled.

"Is your wife back in town?" John asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"She forgot her purse, I-I! Mean, y-yes. Her aunt is still ill," Anderson coughed.

"I fear for the creatures you two create," Sherlock commented.

"Anderson? Are you In here? Oh,hey freak," Donovan greeted crossing her arms.

"I thought the party was over," Sherlock said getting irritated by the two.

"I forgo-

"Yes, yes, we already know," Sherlock sighed beginning to tap his fingers impatiently.

"Well, unlike you I have work to do," Donovan replied gripping her purse and began walking out.

"Lies," Sherlock softly said.

Donovan stopped in her tracks.

"Look freak, this is your last day here. So don't go around trying to-

"You said you left your purse here.  
But you keep all your money in a 'secret' wallet and your cellphone in your pocket. You've been mugged more than once. Through the years coming to this office the only thing you use your purse for is snacks and clothes,

"N-no I don't," Donovan protested.

Sherlocked continued.

"Didn't think too much of it until your hours of work became longer, everybody clocked out at 6, Lestrade usually 8 to 10. But you always stayed back. Lestrade not thinking too much of it he lets you lock up the place you were alone, or so they thought,"

Anderson cut in.  
"It's getting late,"

"Wasn't too late for you and Donovan's rendezvous," Sherlock replied.

"That's enough," Donovan growled.

"Oh it wasn't enough, you two kept this going until someone caught you. Most likely an officer that forgot something one day and noticed the light on and walked in to see what you two have hidden for well over a year,"

"I've had enough!" Donovan began again on storming out of the office.

"That necklace of yours is very lovely,"

Grabbing the door handle she paused.

Sherlock took this as a 'go on'.

"How long have you had it?" Sherlock asked.

Taking a deep breathe she replied.

"A year and a half. Maybe two," Donovan answered.

Sherlock remained quiet.

"It will be two years next month," Donovan corrected herself.

"The chain is well over 4 years," Sherlock commented.

"So someone gave her an old necklace," John said.

"Good try but no. The chain is old but she keeps very good care of it. Cleans it multiple times. There's not a day that she doesn't have that around her neck,"

"I just really like this necklace," Donovan spoke up.

"That's obvious, but why? A relatives hand me down? Seems like one but if you look at it, it has-

"That's enough Sherlock," John cut in starting to push Anderson and Donovan out of the room.

"See you later," Sherlock said waving his hand dismissively

~  
August 30th

John stirred awake. There was something pressing on his chest.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a big ruffled mess of jet black curls.

John smiled, though the two of them had been officially together for more than a year and a half, Sherlock still had the bad habit of staying awake for days, then end up passing out in the kitchen or in his chair.

It was on occasion that Sherlock actually stopped whatever experiment he was doing and come to bed when he was tired, and actually sleep, not just sit next to John all night.

He glanced at the clock.

7:24 A.M.  
They still had plenty of time before their flight.

John felt Sherlock shift a bit.

John didn't dare to move. Who knows what time Sherlock actually came to bed.

Grabbing the cover he pulled it up to where it could cover Sherlock's bare back.

He listened to the detectives steady breathing. He carefully ran his hand through the mess of locks.

Sherlock leaned his head into johns hand welcoming his touch.

John smirked. Sherlock loves getting his hair petted.

John continued,starting to drift back into sleep.  
-

Sherlock's eyes finally fluttered open. He looked up to see John drifting back to sleep, his hand still in his hair.

Sherlock moved his arm so it was draped across johns chest and sunk his face in the crook of johns neck.

-  
John was startled awake by Sherlock.

"What are you doing?" John asked sleepily.

"Mmphhm," Sherlock mumbled.

John twitched a bit,  
"Stop that, that tickles," he said suppressing a giggle.

John felt Sherlock grinning against his skin.

"Don't," John threatened.

Sherlock raised his head from Johns neck.

"You're no fun," Sherlock whined.

"We can do all of that _after_ we settle down in our house," John reassured grinning.

Sherlock couldn't help but grin back.

Standing up Sherlock walked over to the dresser to get a pair of briefs.

John stood stretching.

"It's 8:30. We should start getting ready so we can- Ah!

Sherlock pounced and John was pushed back on to the bed.  
John struggled but Sherlock had got better at holding him down.

"Sherlock! I said no-

"Shut up Watson," Sherlock cut in.

~

"You need to shave," Sherlock commented from the bathroom.

John looked up from the stove.

"Excuse me?"

"You need to shave John. I noticed You've been letting your stubble grow," Sherlock replied walking out in his robe.

"I have not," John responded, looking back at the eggs

"Then why did you just feel your chin," Sherlock asked.

"Maybe I want to grow a mustache," John argued back.

"What? No, That's not going to happen," Sherlock replied grabbing some toast and fixing John a plate.

"What? Why not? I think I'd look good in one," John said sitting I front of the tall man.

Sherlock stayed quiet and began eating.

"You don't think I'd look good in a mustache?" John asked putting his fork down.

"I was trying not to say that," Sherlock answered taking a sip of his tea.

"Why not? I think-"

"Morning boys," chirped walking in with two small bags.

"Morning," the boys replied back.

"I brought you two a few things for your travel. Here, this one is yours Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson smiled handing him the small bag.

"And here you go John," She said smiling at the two boys.

"What time is your flight again?" She asked taking a seat at the table.

"2:30" John replied finishing up his breakfast.

"Not long then," She said, there was a twinge of sadness her usual happy tone.

Sherlock placed the newspaper she pack him down on the table.

"Thank you for these bags," Sherlock said standing up.

"It's not a problem. It's the last thing I can do for you two before, well, you know," Her hand went swatted around her face as if she was shooing something away.

"Well I'll let you finish whatever else you two need before you.. leave," She said rushing to the door.

A sadness washed over John and Sherlock.  
In no more than 3 hours they were going to leave there closest friends and family.

Now boarding flight 57

"That's us," John said standing up.

"Oh game are boys!" Mrs. Hudson sniffled bringing the two boys into a tight hug.

"Please keep Sherly under control over there, and please don't stress too much either!" She said to John before letting them go.

"I'll be sure to keep you connected with cases and all that," Lestrade said reaching his hand out to Sherlock.

Reaching his hand out, only for Greg to pull him into a hug he said,  
"Please just send me the good ones though. But take care, Greg," Sherlock said somewhat returning the hug.

"Take care Molly, we'll keep in touch," John said giving her a hug.

Sherlock approached Molly.  
"I know I haven't been the kindest to you but Molly Hooper don't hesitate to-  
'Keep in touch?'  
"Send me information for labs.."

"Oh, y-yes. Will do," Molly replied looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Thought that too," Sherlock said giving Molly a peck on the cheek.

"Take care Molly,"

After saying all their goodbyes the two walked to their gate.

Johns phone beeped.

**1 New Message:**

Be sure to keep me updated on my brothers mischievous doings -  
Take care.

MH

John smiled.  
**...**

Will do.

**Message Sent.**

Waving goodbye one last time the boys boarded their plane and began their 12 hour flight to California.

-  
Ehhhh this seemed more like a filler chapter to make the transition smoother.

But hopefully next chapter will be the one to start this crazy train thats about to go down on these two.

**Thanks For Reading!  
Reviews Are Always Welcomed!  
Love XoXo**


End file.
